Gotta Do What I Gotta Do
by writer29
Summary: Just how protective and loving is Dean when it comes to Sam? Read to find out! COMPLETE at ages 2 and 6
1. Picture This

Disclaimer: Do not own

Pre-Series. Dean-3

Picture This

"See that Dean, that's your baby brother or sister." John told his son as they showed him the ultra sound picture.

"Is boy or girl?" Dean asks, intently looking at the grey blob, he couldn't see anything.

"We don't know, the baby's turned the wrong way." John replied.

"I no see nothing Daddy." He was getting worried, shouldn't big brothers be able to see their little siblings? John pointed out the outline and explained to him what he was looking at.

"Can me keep it?" Dean asks, wanting this until he was a real big brother.

"Sure bud, just keep it safe." John smiled.

"I knows Daddy!" Dean smiled, tucking it close to his chest and smiling. He couldn't wait to be a big brother in a few months.

**AN: I plan on making this a bunch of small drabbles or short one-shots about how protective Dean was of Sam from the moment he heard he was going to be a big brother up until now. Please review! **

_Next: Dean is 4 and meeting his baby brother for the first time!_

**Also, the author FLD has a fic called "AU End of Silence" with the id # 5286119. It is now complete, so no cliff hangers, and it is very well written. Recommened for a good read. **


	2. About Time

Disclaimer: Do not own

Pre-Series. Dean: 4 Sam: Newborn

About Time

John was pacing the hospital floor nervously waiting. He wanted to be with Mary, but he also knew someone had to be out here with Dean. Dean was already cautious of the situation and would not be allowed in the back during the delivery.

Dean was scared. The people at the hospital took his mom to the back and his dad acted like something was wrong. Wasn't he supposed to be becoming a big brother or something?

After what seemed like days, but was a few hours, a young doctor came to the waiting room, smiling. John didn't hesitate, he followed to the room, picking up Dean to get there quicker, muttering, "Bout damn time!" as his nerves finally were relieved.

Dean knew what babies looked and sounded like, his parents had made sure so he wouldn't be frightened when he became a big brother.

The first thing Dean heard was his mom, smiling and looking at his Dad and himself as they entered the room, "It's a boy. I guess were naming him Sam after all."

Dean was waiting for the doctors to let him see his baby brother. When the nurse came in holding a blue blanket, from which crying could be heard, Dean became alert once more.

"Is this thingy Sammy?" He asks, trying to decide if this is really his mom and dad's baby.

"Yeah, that's your little brother." John smiled. Dean instantly became angry, for reasons unknown to his parents. He gave the nurse a glare that by all rights should have killed. "Give him to my mommy and daddy! He do not like you, you making him cry! You stupid meanie!" He shouted, headed to the nurse.

The nurse paused in shock for a moment, before smiling and giving Sam over to Mary. Dean smiled, sat next to his mother, and with his parents help, he held his baby brother for the first time.

"I so glad to have a lil' brother." Dean smiled at the bundle that had calmed down when he placed Sam into his small arms, "its bout damn time!"

_Next: Not sure, either right before/after Mary dies. Read/review to find out! :)_

**AN: I plan on making this a bunch of small drabbles or short one-shots about how protective Dean was of Sam from the moment he heard he was going to be a big brother up until now. Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Powder for the Pros

Disclaimer: Do not own

Dean is 4, almost 5; Sam is7 ½ months

Powder for the Pros

_December 18, 1983_

His mom was gone. She'd been gone for over a month and still hadn't returned he didn't understand. His dad drank a lot of stuff that smelled. It made his dad's breath stink it made him act funny. His dad told him he wasn't allowed to have any, and he was glad, he didn't want any. Things didn't used to be like this, things used to be better, then the fire came and messed it all up.

His mommy was gone, his daddy acted weird, but he still had Sammy. Dad was still sleeping, that meant he'd drunk a lot of the weird stuff and might be sick when he got up. Sam began waking up and Dean could just tell by the face that Sam needed a new diaper.

"Daddy," His small hands tried to nudge his father in hopes of waking him up, "Daddy, wake up, Sammy needs him diaper changed." Dean continued to try until Sam began crying. With a small sigh, he made a bottle quickly and gave it to Sam, who stopped crying. Dean became nervous, what if he did this wrong or hurt Sam?

With unease and going only by what he'd seen a few times, Dean carefully removed the pants Sam was wearing. Knowing what might lay beneath the diaper he unfastened the straps and held his breath. He sighed when he realized Sam had only wet it. He knew he was going to have to teach Sam to be a big boy someday like him, but since he couldn't right now, he'd settle for only wet diapers. He removed the ruined diaper and left to get the diapers, wipes and baby powder. After two trips he had what he needed and decided he had no choice but to do this for Sammy since Sam couldn't do this for himself. _He knew baby powder would help Sam from something if he used it in his diaper, but he wasn't sure what._

Fifteen minutes later Dean smiled proudly at his work. He'd done it!

Later, once John awoke and didn't feel like the world was beating his head, he checked on his sons. He'd promised himself he'd stop drinking for them, and eventually he would, but right now the grief was still too new, too raw. He knew he needed to figure out what he'd seen that night a month and a half ago, how Mary had been pinned to the ceiling, and when he figured it out he'd seek revenge.

Dean was sitting next to Sam, eating the cereal straight from the box while Sam drank his bottle. John realized that Dean had been taking care of Sam more and more lately and he wished he could step up, but he just didn't know how. Then he noticed that Sam's pants were on crooked and backwards, but Sam didn't seem to mind. 'Dean must have changed Sam.' John thought sadly. A four year old shouldn't have to take over parental responsibilities.

"Morning Daddy," Dean looked at him, trying to noticed if he was sick or feeling okay this morning, "Me and Sammy's ates already. You want some bwekfast?" Dean asked, holding out the cereal box.

John could tell that Dean would do anything for his baby brother if he was willing to take care of him in every way. He politely refused.

Later, when Sam seemed to need another diaper change and John went to change Sam he found a crooked diaper attached with tape and inside the diaper, about half a bottle of baby powder.


	4. Evil Water Monsters

Sam is around 2, Dean about 6

Disclaimer: Do not own

Evil Water Monsters

_August 3, 1985_

Sam let out a huge squeal as water landed nearly everywhere but the bathtub.

"Sammy, you supposed to playin' the water, not let it out," Dean mock scolded at the splashing toddler. Sam only continued squealing and enjoying the sensation of water splashing everywhere.

Dean decided to grab a few towels and quickly clean the mess up, it wouldn't take long. Sam's chubby little arms were thumping against the tub every few seconds, splashing more water down onto the floor as Dean attempted to clean it.

Another loud thud and then the splashing stopped, causing Dean to let out a small sigh of relief, "Good boy Sammy."

When Sam didn't respond in one of the many ways he was quickly learning how, Dean stopped trying to clean the floor to check on Sam, worry lacing his young mind in what could have happened.

Sam was exploring all the fascinations of the current motel's facets could muster, curious and wide eyes watching the water slowly drip from faucet to tub, making the smallest of splashes that fascinated the toddler to no end.

Dean smiled in relief and watched him for a moment, content to set back. Sam's curiosity got the best of him, and he explored, his head going up beneath the faucet to get a better look at where the water came from. A sudden, unexpectedly cold drop landed on his little cheek, causing him to jump and bang his head on the said faucet. He was still and silent a moment, before letting out a pain cry.

Dean was already there, hugging him tight and assuring him it was okay. Sam pointed to the facet like it was the biggest monster he'd ever faced, and to the two young boys, it was.

Dean put on a brave face, after all, nothing hurt his little brother and got away with it.

When John went in to take a shower later, with both boys asleep in their beds, he found washcloths surrounding the faucet, now soaked from the dripping seeping through, surrounded my masking tape to keep them on, and later found out it was to keep the mean monster's water source from hurting Sam again, and made for a softer impact for any future blows. And with five tattered wash cloths and all covered in tape, John had to admit, there was no way the newest 'water monster' could hurt either of his boys.


End file.
